


the one with the nap partners

by likewinning



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic, for the prompt episode titles. "I thought you said you guys weren't sleeping together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the nap partners

"I thought you said you guys weren't sleeping together," Sam says.

"We're not," Steve says.

"Good," Sam says. "Because that would be pretty unhealthy."

Steve clears his throat, says, "We're _not_ ," a little too insistently. Sam gives him a look, the kind that manages to convey _you might be Captain America but you're a terrible liar and who are you kidding_ in zero syllables.

"I mean, okay," Steve says. "Technically, yes, we are sleeping together, but not – we're not –"

"Wow, man," Sam says. "Aren't you like a hundred and five? How are you blushing this much about sex?"

"Shut up," Steve says. "We're not – having sex. We're just _sleeping._ It's…"

It sounds, admittedly, weird. The first time it was mostly an accident. Bucky had been up for days, from what Steve could tell, and no one had seen him in nearly as long. He came back to the Tower, back to Steve's room, and the two of them ended up on the couch watching shitty late night TV until Bucky finally passed out on Steve's shoulder. And Steve couldn't convince himself to move Bucky to a more suitable pillow, or to move _himself_ , so they just sort of. Napped. For a while.

And now, well, it's been quite a few times. Between the two of them they still don't sleep much, both because of what they do and because they were asleep for _decades_ , so who needs that much rest, but when they do sleep –

It's usually the way Sam found them, curled up on the couch, clothes fully on and just each other for warmth.

They've never talked about it. Steve spent so much time trying to get Bucky to talk about everything _else_ , that it seems, to him, like maybe they could just leave this one unspoken. He certainly doesn't want to stop. He wants to be right there for the dreams that leave Bucky shaking, legs and arms trembling. And if he's honest – and it's kind of part of his gig – he likes waking up with the feel of Bucky's skin against him, the way Bucky's hair tickles his neck, the way if he's just waking up Bucky might press a soft kiss to his cheek, to his chin.

It's good. It feels right. It makes sense that it evolves into the more euphemistic version of _sleeping._

"Still not sleeping together, huh?" Sam asks Steve a week or two later, when he walks in on Steve and Bucky making out on the couch because somehow the military never taught Sam to _knock_.

Steve tells him, politely of course, to mind his own damn business.


End file.
